Flower Romance
by Goddess Avermin of Evolless
Summary: Haruhi is the owner of a small flower shop in Japan, it wasn't anything amazing and he only did it so he could finally have some peace and quiet in his life. Then he gets a stalker with amethyst eyes. Slash! Drabblefic!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **I adore drabbles, mostly because people don't expect the chapters to be long. Long chapters are pretty awesome though, huh?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own.

**Warnings: **Most of you who have read/ are reading Junjou already know what comes with it, but for my sake, there will be guy flirting, some guy on guy love/intercourse… Forgive me if I have forgotten anything.

**{Flower Romance}**

With a tired sigh he rested his head on his arms and closed his eyes. The smell of hundreds of flowers enveloped his senses as he tried to become one with the desk and just disappear.

Thanks to Neville he was able to fully appreciate the value of flowers, otherwise he wouldn't have even given owning such a shop a second thought. But lately despite how easy the work was, he was always tired.

Why would someone who sits at a flower shop all day be tired? One person.

A bell on rung as a person entered the store and he didn't need to look up to see who it was.

"Haruhi."

Harry, renamed Haruhi after he moved to japan in an attempt to not stand out so much, dared a peek through his black bangs.

A nice clean, expensive suit on a lean well-built body.

His eyebrow twitched. "Usami-san."

The author of the well-known boys love books he saw nearly overtaking the bookstores, Usami Akihiko was currently stalking him, and he had no way to stop it.

A deep chuckle resonated from said stalker and in a few graceful steps he was standing in his line of vision. "How are you today Haruhi? Any interesting customers?"

Sitting up straight Haruhi titled his head back to stare up at the author. "No worse than I was three hours ago Usami-san." He replied narrowing his eyes as they locked gazes. "Don't you have a story to write?"

Usami smirked and bent down so their noses were nearly touching. "What if I said I needed a little _inspiration_?"

Not amused, Haruhi scooted back and swiveled around. "You have hands, use them."

The back of his chair was dragged back and he cursed the wheels on the bottom as he was brought back around to face the author. Usami bent over his chair like a crouched predator, his amethyst eyes boring into his own emerald ones.

"How about you show me?" The author whispered in his ear. "I don't think I could do it myself."

Haruhi stiffened in the seat, his hair standing on end as the hot breath fanned over his neck. "U-usami-san…" He protested and near blush almost breaking across his face. Taking a deep breath to calm himself he inhaled the smell of cigarettes and lilacs, surprisingly the smell wasn't as revolting as it sounded.

The taller man chuckled and a hand started to _venture. _Eyes widening Haruhi snatched the appendage in a firm grip. "Usami-san was there a flower bouquet you were interested in buying?"

Usami pushed back to stare him in the eyes.

Haruhi kept his stare firm, despite the man's constant advances he wasn't about to give in. His whole life was a fight, so there was no way he was going to lay down and submit.

In a movement he couldn't even see Usami had the hand that was holding his captive and was pressing his lips onto the top of it. "I just wanted to see your face before I went back home."

His cheeks reddened slightly and he took his hand back, coughed and looked down.

Haruhi may not be submissive but he w_as _a sucker for romance.

Usami chuckled.

**{Flower Romance}**

**An: **Hope you enjoyed it, and reviews are always a good motivator to update faster.

This won't be going along with the manga since I'm too lazy, there will be all the characters and Usami's affection/love toward Takahiro will be explained.

Harry's/Haruhi's presence will also be explained at some point.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Thank you very much for the reviews, follows and favorites.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Warnings: **Refer to the first chapter.

**{Flower Romance}**

A warm breeze caressed his face and he closed his eyes in satisfaction, the sun beamed down warming his skin and sending a wave of sleepiness to overtake him. It didn't always feel this great to be in the sun, sometimes he cursed its existence while jumping into freezing water, but today he was fully appreciating the heat.

A child giggled happily and he cracked an eye open to watch the small being run around cheerfully. He smiled softly, imagining Teddy.

His godson was currently living with Andromeda back in London, after he had defeated Voldemort peace had once again settled onto the wizarding world and children were safe to venture outside. It had been hard to leave, but all his worshipers panting at his door had forced him to seek a more peaceful atmosphere.

"Haruhi."

He yelped and toppled off the bench, instincts taking over he slid into a battle stance and faced his foe.

Familiar ash-blonde hair and amused amethyst eyes assaulted his vision making him falter. "Usami-San?"

The taller man smirked. "Didn't think I would see you here."

Haruhi sighed and stood normally, there went his peaceful afternoon. "The world's a small place." He replied politely making sure to watch for any sudden movements from the other male toward his person.

It had been three days since he had last seen the author; he had hoped that Usami had found some other person to bother. Looked like it was too good to be true.

"Do you want to get some lunch with me?"

He raised a brow as his suspicion arose. Usami seemed too _calm, _like he knew something of importance. Haruhi didn't like it but nodded anyways, he wasn't one to be rude anyways.

**{Flower Romance}**

"How is your shop going?"

Haruhi paused at the random question and lifted his gaze from his plate, across the table the author had a calm aura around him as a cigarette rested in his fingers. Yet, Haruhi narrowed his eyes suspiciously, like at the park something seemed _off._

"Good." He replied hesitantly and put his fork on the table. "A few days ago business suddenly started picking up and since then I've had my hands full, it was quite odd really."

Odd indeed, his small flower shop was well…small. It would have been easy to make a grand shop with exotic flowers everywhere, but he wasn't one to use the riches his parents _and _Sirius left to him. He'd rather make his own money, though he did use a little to get a head start.

The point was, it wasn't _supposed_ to gain attention like it was.

Usami raised a brow at his hesitance. "Isn't that good? More customers mean more money."

Haruhi ran a hand through his hair. "I suppose…" He looked into the authors eyes. "But I'm not one for crowds." Or attention, which was what Usami had been practically covering him with.

As if knowing something the author nodded in agreement. "So you're happy that there are more customers then?"

His eyes narrowed once again. "Yes, I guess I am."

"Well expect more, it isn't every day a Usami becomes invested in a small flower shop like yours." The statement was blunt and to the point, as if he was talking about the weather.

Haruhi's jaw dropped. "W-w-what?!"

The author was unaffected by his outburst and almost seemed proud. "You now work for Usami Akihiko and will be selling flowers for me."

Haruhi opened and closed his mouth trying to form a coherent sentence. "You-how-why?!"

In a smooth movement Usami crossed his legs and sat back like a king, his eyes peering at Haruhi's shell shocked form with pride.

"Because I wanted to."

**{Flower Romance}**

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own.

**Warnings: **Refer to first chapter.

**{Flower Romance}**

_~One month earlier ~_

Rubbing at his arms to try and warm them Haruhi once again scolded himself for going out so late, he had thought his running-into-things-without-thinking-first syndrome had been suppressed after many years of learning why _not _to do it. Alas once a Gryffindor always a Gryffindor.

Besides eating was rather important, especially when he had finally gained a healthy body after the many years of living at the dursley's.

A figure walking toward him caught his attention and he instantly felt suspicious, it was odd to see someone out at this time of night in this weather so he could only suspect it was an enemy. The man was rather tall with a strong build and ash-blonde hair, Haruhi would have to use his speed to his advantage when the attack came since the man was most likely strong.

The man slowly got nearer and he forced himself to walk as if nothing was the matter but when the man strayed off the road to lean on the wall he realized that once again his paranoia had gone overboard. It wasn't like anyone was stupid enough to go after The Chosen one, at least not after he had defeated Voldemort with a simple _Expelliarmus_.

He slowed down his walking speed to peer at the man from the corner of his eye, the man was obviously rich but something seemed _off _about him.

"Takahiro…"

Haruhi blinked at the sadness in the man's voice and felt the urge to go up and help the stranger; his hero complex was harder to control especially when there was nothing else to distract him.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore and slowly made his way toward the slumped form, the sadness coming off the man was almost tangible and he couldn't help but wonder what in the world had depressed him this much. It reminded Haruhi of how _he _had been when Sirius died, completely lost and utterly broken.

Eying the man who had yet to notice him he hesitantly reached forward and placed his hand atop the man's head. "I'm sorry…"

The man visibly jumped and lifted his gaze so Haruhi could see the astonishing lavender staring at him with a startling intensity. He pushed back a blush and instead gave the man a soft smile. "Sorry to be so forward, but I can't control myself when someone needs help it's a little quirk of mine."

The man continued to stare at him with a wide-eyed look and Haruhi's smile turned slightly strained that look reminded him of the way Ron had looked at Hermione when he saw her at Yule Ball. "You probably think I'm weird…I'll go now."

He pulled his hand back and turned to walk away when a warm embrace suddenly engulfed him from behind. He froze in shock, his body stilling at the unfamiliar touch and he pushed down the instinct to lash out, the man wasn't dangerous that much he could tell.

"Sorry…" The man's smooth tenor sent shivers down his spine as the words were whispered in his ear. "Can I just stay like this for a while?"

Haruhi felt his cheeks flush at the proximity and quickly nodded since he couldn't find his voice. He hadn't been this close to anyone since…well ever. The warm arms, large chest pressing against his back with a rhythmically beating heart and soft brush of breath beside his ear was unfamiliar and he really had no clue how to react. Staying still as possible was the only thing he could think of.

They stayed like that for a while, their breaths visible due to the cold air but Haruhi didn't make any move to get free. It was a little odd since he didn't even know the man's name yet they were embracing on the street but he didn't find anything wrong with it, especially when small drops of water fell onto his shoulder.

"Can I by chance know your name?"

"Usami Akihiko."

"Haruhi, pleasure."

There now it wasn't _too _weird.

**{Flower Romance}**

**AN: **Wasn't really planning on this but oh well, at least we know how they met. I'm just going to tell you that Misaki ended up not needing a tutor thus he and Usami never 'bonded', some future chapter will have this information but I just wanted to tell those who were curious.

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.

Oh and just to be random a bird just flew into the window.

**Question: **I've recently fallen in love with One Piece and I'm thinking of making a crossover with Harry Potter, anyone have a specific suggestion they would like to see in such a story?


End file.
